El dulce mas amargo
by PrincessMico
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata no tienen una vida fácil y eso es lo que tienen en común. Basado en un día de clases un tanto particular. recomiendo que vean el vídeo de Ame to Kusari de Luka Megurine ya que esta inspirado/creado de ese. -Oneshot-


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

y a su fantástico manga Naruto.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Era una mañana bastante normal para un joven pelinegro de unos dieciocho años que despertaba perezosamente para asistir un día más a clases. Estaba cursando ya su último año y no veía las horas de terminar para así poder alejarse de una vez por todas de la casa en la que vivía. Algunos llaman hogar, al lugar que esperas volver para que te reciban con una amplia sonrisa y palabras de afecto por parte de tus seres queridos. Pero hace ya varios años que su casa no la consideraba un hogar. Desde que nació tuvo que sufrir viviendo bajo la sombra de su hermano mayor. Todo lo que él hiciese, su hermano ya lo había hecho antes de la edad con la que él lo realizaba, cada logro que tenía su hermano tenia uno mejor que lo opacaba. Siempre tuvo que vivir bajo la imagen de la perfección que proyectaba su tan querido hermano. Porque si, en un momento de su vida fue su querido hermano mayor pero con el paso del tiempo pudo ver el favoritismo en los ojos de sus padres y la envidia comenzó a comerle por dentro. Trataba de sobresalir ante los ojos de sus progenitores de cualquier manera pero solo encontró su atención cuando se metía en peleas y conflictos. Aun recordaba los días en los cuales incluso de venir todo lastimado por alguna pelea callejera que tenía, su padre comenzaba a golpearlo sin importarle que tuviese algo roto. Más de una vez vio la mirada de su madre, llena de dolor y decepción para luego ser consolada por su hermano. Sabía que se merecía los golpes y las miradas que le daban pero eso no significaba que le doliese menos. Comenzó a volverse completamente frio entendiendo que nada de lo que hiciese llamaría su atención, incluso haciendo mal las cosas, todo volvía a su hermano, al perfecto Itachi Uchiha, en cambio él siempre seria su sombra y la oveja negra de toda la familia.

Cambiar era poco decir, se podía decir que hasta ese momento había habido dos Sasuke Uchiha en esa familia. Dejo de compartir cosas con sus padres incluso luego de que su hermano se hubiese ido a la universidad. Volvía los fines de semana y era en el único momento en el que esa casa volvía a tener vida. Sino todo era un completo silencio como si nadie viviese ahí. Llegar de las clases y encerrarse en su cuarto y salir únicamente a comer eran sus rutinas. Incluso los fin de semana que volvía su adorado hermano, él prefería perderse en la casa de algún amigo para así no tener que soportarlo y poder darle a todos la familia que siempre habían esperado y que se habían encargado de remarcar que él sobraba ahí.

Sin mayores ánimos, se levantó de su cama para así poder prepararse para las clases. Cada día que pasaba era uno menos que tendría que vivir bajo esa casa. Con pesadez pero a la vez ansioso de que terminara un día más, se dirigió al baño para así ducharse y poder alistarse. Abrió la ducho y decidió tomar un baño frio, no porque lo necesitase sino que por lo menos eso lo hacía sentir vivo y que pronto todo acabaría como suele suceder con las duchas frías. Se sacó la única prenda que usaba para dormir y sin más se metió a la ducha sintiendo como todos sus músculos se tensaban al recibir de golpe el agua helada. Cerro los ojos dejando que el agua recorriera su cuerpo pero más que nada porque sabía que cada vez que lo hacia la sonrisa de una chica que hace años lo había ayudado, aparecía en su mente y solo eso le daba la fuerza para seguir resistiendo lo que le faltaba por terminar ese año. Termino de bañarse y cerró el agua para luego envolver una toalla alrededor de sus caderas y tomando otra comenzó a secarse el cabello. Se detuvo unos minutos frente a un espejo que estaba completamente empañado y limpiándolo con la mano pudo verse en el reflejo. Muchos lo tildaban de arrogante, orgulloso y narcisista pero prefería quedar así a que alguien pudiese ver lo que realmente era. Su físico le había favorecido no solo en las peleas sino para sacar alguna ventaja con alguna chica. Sabía que no era lo mejor pero él desde chico entendió que la vida no era un cuento de hadas y no le molestaba mostrarle esa realidad a los otros. Termino de secar su cabello que era tan oscuro como sus ojos y como era de costumbre dejo dos mechones a los costados y con su flequillo irregular que le tapaba apenas los ojos para que nadie lo mirase, solo le permitía a una persona mirarlo fijamente y más de una vez le había dicho que sus ojos solo transmitían tristeza y soledad. No quería que nadie más lo dijese así que prefería ocultarlo tras su cabello y por ello evitaba mirar a la gente, cosa que los chicos interpretaron como si se creyera superior a ellos y las chicas, creyendo que le daba un aire más misterioso que las atraía. Por ultimo no pudo evitar mirar su piel, era bastante clara y desafortunadamente dejaba a la vista las muchas cicatrices por las peleas y por los golpes que alguna vez recibió por parte de su padre.

Sasuke sabía que si se seguía mirando acabaría rompiendo el espejo así que sin más salió del baño para ponerse su uniforme.

Era algo bastante simple y algo aburrido pero aun así debía vestirlo, le gustase o no. Se colocó su ropa interior para así luego ponerse el pantalón azul marino, lo sujeto con un cinturón del mismo color para luego sentarse en el borde de su cama y colocarse las medias de color blanco y luego unos zapatos de vestir color marrón sin cordones. Una vez que estuvo calzado, se colocó desodorante y se puso una camisa blanca y luego de la abotono casi por completo dejando los últimos botones desabrochados para así solo meter un lado de la camisa dentro del pantalón. Se colocó la corbata celeste que iba con el uniforme y por último la chaqueta en un tono gris que ni se molestó en prenderla. Tomo su mochila y por fin se dirigió a la cocina de su casa para así comer algo y luego seguir a su instituto. Antes de llegar a la cocina pudo ver a su padre que estaba sentado en el comedor leyendo el periódico mientras bebía lo que suponía debía ser café para así partir a su trabajo como policía. La verdad que ya había dejado de importarle lo que hiciese. Paso alado de él pero ninguno se dijo ninguna palabra, hacía años que se consideraban completamente extraños, solo le hablaba para recordarle lo insignificante que era alado de su hermano. Llego a la cocina y encontró a su madre preparando alguna cosa.

\- Buen día Sasuke.. – Dijo la madre.

\- Buen día.. – Respondió sin mucho ánimo Sasuke. De todos era con la que al menos si se saludaba.

\- ¿Quieres algo en particular para desayunar? – Pregunto sin siquiera mirar a su hijo.

La pregunta parecía más forzada por las buenas costumbres que en si por querer prepararle algo a su hijo. Sin más, Sasuke saco una manzana de la frutera y se encamino a salir de la cocina.

\- No gracias.. Ya me voy al instituto.. – Dijo sin dar muchas explicaciones.

Su madre sabía que era esa su forma de tratarse así que ni se molestó en despedirlo, no era algo que tampoco él quisiese.

Con toda la paciencia del mundo se dirigió a su instituto, el lugar le quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de su casa y era uno de los más reconocidos en toda Konoha. Chicos de distintas familias importantes asistían ahí y otros estaban becados ya que eran sumamente brillantes. Los profesores eran bastante agradables y todos se mantenían a raya debido a la directora que no dejaba marguen a las conductas idiotas.

Como siempre esperaba alejarse lo más que pudiese y por más tiempo del que podía, de su casa, era siempre el primero en llegar. Ni se molestaba en esperar a llegar a último momento como la mayoría de sus amigos o compañeros. Sin darle mayor importancia se sentó en su lugar alado de la ventana que le daba vista de la entrada del instituto y colocándose los auriculares para así escuchar su música sin que lo molestasen se dispuso a ver como de a uno iban llegando todos a clases. Varios de sus amigos solían llegar en grupo ya que sus casas les quedaba cerca por eso era normal sentir que llegaban hablando o haciendo ruido como siempre. El problema siempre estaba cuando llegaban sus compañeras. Tenía en especial un par de amigas que a su parecer eran bastantes molestas y siempre le estaban llamando o colgándose de su cuello o de su brazo para llamar su atención. Él las ignoraba completamente pero parecían no darse por aludidas, ese tipo de actitudes le hacía apreciar más y más a otra compañera, que era más que eso, aunque siempre se mostró distante con ella frente a los otros.

Al igual que siempre el par de amigas llego y lo primero que hicieron fue correr a su banco para así comenzar con su habitual ronda de halagos que ya lo tenían arto.

\- Buen día Sasuke! – Dijo una pelirosa con ojos color jade – Te vez muy lindo esta mañana..

\- Hola Sasuke! – Hablo otra chica, de cabello largo y rubio, con ojos celestes como el cielo – De verdad que hoy te encuentras muy guapo…

Ambas amigas lo miraron esperando que por fin les pusiese atención pero solo lograron que Sasuke sacara su celular y le subiese el volumen a su música así no tenía que escucharlas. Sin poder hacer mucho, se alejaron de él para dejarlo tranquilo. En todos los años que habían compartido no pudieron acercarse a él como les hubiese gustado y el tiempo estaba en cuenta regresiva al darse cuenta que verlo todas las mañanas dejaría de ser algo que pudiesen vivir.

Mientras Sasuke agradecía internamente que lo dejaran tranquilo siguió buscando con su mirada que llegara la única persona que en su silencio lograba encontrar la calma que no había en ningún otro lado. Pasaron los minutos y ya empezaba a resultarle extraño que no llegara, cuando la vio a un costado de la entrada. Podía verla que estaba con la cabeza agacha mientras otro chico le hablaba de manera molesta golpeando a un costado de su cabeza para estrellar su mano en la pared. Desde donde estaba podía verla perfectamente como temblaba pero no se movía del lugar. Al cabo de unos instantes el chico siguió caminado como si nada pasara y ella empezó a caminar detrás de él sin levantar la vista. Ver eso lo hizo enojar como nunca y podía sentir como sus puños se cerraban con tanta fuerza que hacía que sus uñas cortas igual se incrustaran en su piel.

Cuando calculo que ella llegaría al curso se sacó los auriculares para verla llegar. Lo que vio fue mucho peor de lo que había visto en la entrada del instituto pero no podía hacer nada. Nunca hacían nada cuando se encontraban en la misma situación en la que podía verla, o por lo menos no lo hacían delante de todos sus amigos. No falto mucho para que las dos gritonas del curso corrieran a verla. No era la primera vez que la veían así pero esta vez parecía mucho peor. Pudo verla como su blanca piel tenia algunas marcas rojas, vio varias vendas en sus rodillas. Sin contar que en su hermoso rostro que cualquiera podría decir que era angelical, tenía un golpe en el lado izquierdo de la comisura del labio. Aun se lo podía ver completamente morado, mostrando que era reciente el golpe. Se la podía ver completamente destruida por tantos golpes pero algo que nunca perdía era la prolijidad con la cual asistía a clases, con su uniforme impecable de los pies a la cabeza. Empezando por las medias azul marino que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla, sus zapatos marrones bien lustrados, luego su falda tableada en el mismo tono que las medias que le llegaba por arriba de la rodilla, que a su vez dejaba ver más parches y vendas. Y por último su camisa blanca perfectamente acomodada dentro de su falta y la chaqueta en tono gris que permanecía siempre cerrada mostrando lo fina que era su cintura y su abultado pecho que aunque más de una vez intento esconderlo no le resulto. Eso sin contar que en vez de corbata ella prefería usar un moño en tonos celestes.

Cuando paso por el lumbral de la puerta sus amigas la tomaron del brazo y se la llevaron a un costado para saber qué fue lo que sucedió que termino así. De todas las veces, era la peor en la cual la veían de esa forma y no entendían que había pasado. Cuando se pusieron hablar, Sasuke pudo ver por las ventanas que daban al pasillo como el joven que había estado con ella en la entrada caminaba como si nada a lo que suponía seria su salón pero podía ver en su rostro que estaba completamente enojado. Cuando lo perdió de vista volvió su atención hacia la chica recién llegada y trato de escuchar que era lo que había pasado.

\- Hina! ¿Qué demonios fue lo que te paso? – Cuestiono la rubia al verla tan malherida.

\- Lo siento Ino.. Me caí viniendo para el instituto.. – Se excusó rápidamente Hinata dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas para que no se preocupara.

\- Hina no puedes estar así solo por una caída.. – Cuestiono ahora dubitativa de la versión que estaba dando su amiga, la pelirosa.

\- Pero.. Pero es cierto.. Venia caminando y si no fuese por mi primo.. – Hinata enmudeció por unos instantes y bajo la mirada.

Sasuke que no se perdía ningún detalle de ella podía ver como lo que decía le estaba afectando y además se notaba que mentía. Podía intentar mentirle al mundo entero pero a él no podía, desde años se conocían y sabía que no era verdad lo que decía.

\- ¿Neji te ayudo? – Pregunto la pelirosa al ver que su amiga no seguía con el relato.

\- Exacto Sakura.. Perdón si las preocupe.. – Dijo Hinata para tratar de finalizar el tema y volvió a sonreírles para que estuviesen tranquilas.

\- Me cuesta creer que fuera una simple caída.. – Siguió con el tema Sakura sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Y.. Y ya tienen idea de que harán en el verano?.. – Pregunto Hinata para que sus amigas se olvidaran de todo. Cosa que funciono.

\- Me gustaría que vayamos todos a la playa.. Sería muy lindo considerando que sería nuestro último verano juntos.. – Propuso Ino.

-Podríamos tener la oportunidad de ver en traje de baño a Sasuke – Dijo sonriente Sakura.

Hinata siguió sonriendo como si nada mientras hablaba con sus amigas pero de pronto sintió la mirada de alguien. Sabía quien seria y tampoco quería cruzarse con ella ya que toda la fortaleza que estaba juntando se desplomaría sin más y aún tenía que aguantar un poco más.

Por su parte Sasuke no dejo de mirarla incluso si no estuviese toda golpeada, igual la miraba cuando nadie más lo notaba. No podía dejar de ver su blanca piel que parecía de porcelana, sus adorados labios rosados que forzosamente trataban de reír, lo refinada de su nariz que daba armonía a su rostro, sos hermosos ojos blanco como la luna pero con un toque de lila que cada vez que lo miraba sentía que uno no podía estar sin el otro, como si él fuera la noche más oscura y ella la luna más brillante. Por ultimo estaba su largo y sedoso cabello azulado. Era tan oscuro que en las noches podía decirse que era casi negro pero no ante sus ojos, él la conocía perfectamente y nunca confundiría su azulado cabello con uno tan común como el color azabache. Lo que si compartían era la misma idea del flequillo, ambos tenían uno, el de ella era más prolijo pero con el mismo fin, ocultar su mirada, que al igual que la que una vez ella le dijo que era de tristeza y soledad, la suya mostraba lo mismo. Por eso la escondían de los demás pero no de ellos, entre ellos no podían esconderse nada.

Cuando el timbre de inicio de la primera hora sonó, todos se dirigieron a su haciendo y Hinata se dirigió al suyo. Se sentaba en el lado de la ventana al igual que Sasuke pero un banco más atrás que el de él. Al pasar por su lugar pudo sentir que le hablo tan bajo como si fuera un susurro.

\- Buena mentira.. – Dijo Sasuke molesto.

Hinata no respondió y simplemente siguió su camino hasta sentarse en su lugar pero bastante tensa porque sabía que a una sola persona no podía engañar de lo que le estaba pasando y lo que le venía pasando. Siguieron las clases y no volvieron a cruzar palabra en ningún momento. Cada uno estaba en su mundo y no podían intervenir, o por lo menos no todavía ya que estaban a la vista de todos.

Cuando llego el medio día, todos se dirigieron hacia la cafetería para así poder buscar sus almuerzos. Iban charlando entre ellos, Hinata, seguía sonriendo fingiendo que todo estaba bien sin quejarse de los dolores que sentía, mientras que Sasuke solo se dedicaba a ignorar a todos menos a ella. Se sentaron donde siempre, una larga mesa que les permitía a todos juntarse a comer. Ya era costumbre sentarse en ese lugar, y los demás alumnos se los respetaban ya que tampoco era tan importante. El par de amigas gritonas siempre se sentaban juntas al frente Sasuke para verle comer, cosa que incomodaba muchísimo al pelinegro. Él por lo general se sentaba alado de Hinata sin que pareciera sospechoso o por lo menos nadie lo noto nunca. El resto de sus alocados amigos solían variar dependiendo lo que pidiesen de comer para así robarles la comida a los otros.

El almuerzo transcurría con toda calma y diversión para todos hasta que se escuchó un llamado.

\- Hinata.. – Dijo un chico bastante alto, con la piel igual de blanca que Hinata y el mismo color de ojos. Sus rasgos parecían bastantes duros como si estuviese verdaderamente molesto y su cabello era bastante largo pero de un castaño oscuro.

En la mesa se hizo un completo silencio y los que no lo veían se voltearon a ver quien hablaba mientras que otros lo miraban con algo de rabia en su rostro. Sin emitir una palabra más, Hinata se paró a la vista de todos y se dirigió con el chico que la llamo.

\- Con su permiso.. – Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia a modo de permiso para irse de la mesa.

En la mesa reino por unos instantes el silencio hasta que la voz del chisme decidió romperlo.

\- Escucho que Neji y ella están viviendo solo unos días ya que su padre se fue con su hermana a que conozca una institución fuera del país donde recibirá la mejor educación que podría haber.. – Dijo Ino a todos.

\- Debe ser bueno contar con tu primo así no te sientes sola.. – Dijo Sakura sin conocer la realidad de las cosas.

Luego de esos comentarios, todos siguieron como si nada, tampoco podían ver lo que no sabían. Pero Sasuke si sabía la realidad de las cosas. No había nada de bueno en esa relación de primos pero si ella no decía nada, él tampoco podía. Frustrado como el solo podía estar se levantó de la mesa sin dar explicación de nada y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su salón, pasando por pasillos vacíos que seguramente dentro de minutos se llenarían. De pronto los vio, vio a los primos que a la vista de todos parecían el perfecto ejemplo de lo que era una familia. Vio como el Hyuga le extendía algo a Hinata sin decir nada pero ella lo aceptaba sin más. Cuando se dieron cuenta que tenían público, Neji le dijo algo al oído de Hinata para luego fruncir el ceño, sin más ella se alejó lo más que pudo en dirección contraria a la que él estaba. Mientras que el Hyuga si paso por su lado sin siquiera rosarse pero si mirándose desafiantemente.

\- Hyuga.. – Dijo Sasuke sin más.

\- No te metas donde no te llaman Uchiha.. – Respondió Neji con su aire de superioridad.

Volvió a su salón sin más y se dispuso a esperarla y ver si podían hablar un momento pero nunca llego. Todos comenzaron a volver y segundos antes de que el timbre sonara, recién entro y sin decir nada a nadie se dirigió a su lugar, parecía que nadie le importaba por qué se había levantado pero eso no le importaba. No le molestaba ser invisible a los ojos de los demás, pero había una sola persona para la cual no era invisible y siempre estaba atento a lo que hacía, sin ser esta la excepción ya que cuando paso por su lado, un pequeño sonido de un envoltorio de caramelo llamo su atención. Al sentirlo solo pudo gruñir por lo bajo y apretar los puños, mientras que Hinata suspiro y volvió a su rutinal cara llena de sonrisas.

Las cosas siguieron como en la mañana, con falsas sonrisas y miradas llenas de enojos sin poder decir nada de lo que realmente pensaban. Llegado la media tarde, todos salieron del curso sin decir mucho más que, que harían esos días o a donde irían para pasar el rato. Hinata no presto demasiada atención a sus compañeros y simplemente se dedicó a guardar sus cosas sintiendo que ya era la última en salir, tampoco era que le interesaba mucho irse a casa rápidamente. A esa casa donde la persona que más la odiaba en el mundo, la estaría esperando. No podía culparlo ya que por su culpa la persona más importante que tenía había muerto. Una vez en su vida había sido tan egoísta con su tío y le había pedido que por favor le comprara una bolsa de caramelos antes de que llegara del trabajo. Nunca pensó que con pedir eso, lo llevaría a su muerte. Ese mismo día había muerto en un accidente de tránsito culpa de un conductor borracho. Luego de eso su querido primo nunca más volvió a hablarle como antes, eran sumamente unidos, él la acompañaba a clases y solía esperarla a la salida para volver juntos a la casa que compartían con su padre y su tío pero luego de ese día su odio fue completamente palpable. Nunca más volvió a ser cariñoso y cada vez que su padre viajaba con su hermana, él se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible y por cada tortura o golpe solía regalarle un caramelo para recordarle que por culpa de eso era que su padre había muerto. Un dulce amargo recuerdo de su egoísmo.

Suspirando sin más y volviendo a sonreír se dirigió a la salida del salón. Pero había alguien que se encontraba al borde de la puerta como intentándole cortar el paso. Había aguantado todo el día la distancia entre los dos pero ya no había nadie más que ellos, podían hablar sin falsas sonrisas y sin miradas de enojo.

\- Sasuke.. – Dijo Hinata cuando lo noto al costado. Sin decir mucho más le dedico una sonrisa y siguió su camino esperando que no dijera nada más.

Para Sasuke esa sonrisa era lo peor que podía hacer. Sabía que estaba sufriendo, sabía que le dolía y sabía que esa sonrisa solo mostraba un inmenso dolor, así que cuando paso a su lado, antes de terminar de cruzar la puerta le hablo con toda la frialdad que tenía su ser.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué estas riendo? – Dijo Sasuke sin siquiera mirarla pero con un dejo de enojo por su actitud.

Sin decir mucho más, Hinata se paralizo en el lugar y con mucho nerviosismo giro apenas el rostro para así no tener que decir nada y volver a sonreír, solo quería que ese día se acabase.

Luego de sonreírle volvió a caminar hacia la puerta pero esta vez el brazo de Sasuke le impidió el paso, asustada por el movimiento del pelinegro, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás temblando por lo que pudiese pasar. Él no la lastimaría, eso era seguro, pero tampoco quería darle las mismas explicaciones de siempre.

En lo que seguía en su mundo sin caer aun en todo lo que pasaba que no noto que Sasuke miraba su mano cerrada y sin previo aviso le sujeto la muñeca y la empujo a un lado de él. Hinata no supo que más hacer y del asombro no pudo más que recordar cosas que no quería. Empezó a sentir un sabor metálico en la boca y sabía que era de sangre, la sangre que horas antes había escupido y limpiado luego de verse con su primo por la mañana. Podía sentir como miles de cadenas aprisionaban su cuerpo sin darle mucha escapatoria y estrujando su corazón a más no poder. El dolor era demasiado que la hizo volver a la realidad y logro alejarse de él y soltarse de su agarre, alejándose unos pasos hacia atrás para así no la volviese a agarrar.

Se llevó las manos al pecho y lo miro sin saber que veía si a él o a su primo, pero juraría que era la persona que más la odiaba, que le extendía la mano como cuando eran chicos, solo para volverla a torturar.

\- Sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por mi Sasuke.. – Dijo Hinata sin levantar la vista – Se.. Se está haciendo tarde.. Tengo.. Tengo que volver sino mi primo se molestara..

Luego de decirle esas palabras, levanto la vista y le volvió a sonreír. Sasuke podía ver en su mirada que estaba completamente vacía, sin emoción y llena de dolor. Por un momento recordó la primera vez que la vio de esa forma cuando le conto lo que había sucedido con su tío y como su primo había empezado a torturarla con cada oportunidad que tenía. Volverla a ver de esa forma lo dejo completamente confundido y en un estado que no pudo moverse.

Hinata aprovecho la confusión del pelinegro para salir corriendo del salón, paso a través de él y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas para salir lo más pronto posible. No le importaba nada más, solo debía salir de ahí no podía seguir aguantando si Sasuke la miraba de esa forma. Mientras corría podía recordar todas las veces que su primo le regalo los caramelos luego de cada golpe y cada palabra llena de odio, solo para que su mensaje quedara claro y sin dudas. Ni siquiera podía sonreír luego de recordar eso, sabía que no lo haría y ya no tenía más fuerzas para seguir fingiendo cuando la única persona que la entendía la miraba de esa forma.

Se quiso mentalizar que lo mejor era correr y desaparecer de su vista para poder volver a la farsa que ella misma inventaba para cuidarse. Pero sus intentos se vieron frustrados ya que Sasuke la alcanzo sin mucho esfuerzo.

\- Hinata! – Grito Sasuke mientras la tomaba de la muñeca para que dejare de correr y se volteara a verlo.

\- No digas nada mas Sasuke! – Le devolvió el grito Hinata.

Cuando quedaron frente a frente, ambos se miraron con furia como si no quisiesen seguir así como estaban. Sasuke no quería ver más mentira en su rostro y Hinata no quería ver en él la furia que sentía por lo que pasaba. La peliazul simplemente desvió la mirada ya que no podía seguir así pero el pelinegro seguía agarrándola por los hombros para que lo mirase.

\- Mírame Hinata! – Demando Sasuke, no podía seguir con todo esto.

\- No quiero! – Grito Hinata mientras trataba de soltarse pero sin querer golpeo en la mejilla a Sasuke.

Por un momento sintió que le estaba devolviendo el golpe a su primo y eso la paralizo. Temía que le golpeara de vuelta, temía escuchar palabras que no quería, temía seguir viéndolo a los ojos.

Pero Sasuke lo que menos hizo fue alejarse, aprovecho que se paralizo por un momento y la abrazo para que no volviera alejarse de él nunca más, que supiese que pasara lo que pasara ambos estaban juntos, se tenían el uno al otro y él no la dejaría ir nunca más ni dejaría que se acerquen a ella otra vez.

\- No estás sola Hinata! – Grito Sasuke para que le quedara claro lo que decía – no vas a estar sola nunca más.. No dejare que te pase nada.. Solo.. Solo tenemos que aguantar un poco más..

La peliazul podía sentir cada palabra de Sasuke en todo su ser, cada palabra le daba un gran alivio y aflojaba lo que las cadenas oprimían. Quería llorar, odiaba los caramelos que su primo le daba, odia los dulces que tanta amargura traía en su vida, odiaba sentirse sola pero no lo estaba. Había alguien que la estaba abrazaba y que no la dejaba ir hasta que se sintiese aliviada. Podía sentir su brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras que el otro descansaba en su espalda para poder mantenerla pegada a su pecho, podía sentir cada palabra a un costado, en el hueco que se formaba entre su cabeza y el hombro.

\- Todo estará bien Hinata.. – Dijo con ternura Sasuke – Yo estoy a tu lado y puedes contar conmigo..

Sus palabras no dolían, daban un alivio que ella necesitaba. Necesitaba no sentirse culpable necesitaba no sentir el odio que desprendían otros para con ella. Necesitaba ese abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, se sintió demasiado hipócrita al decir que llego a amar las cadenas que la oprimían, llego a decir que las merecía cuando no era así. No tenía la culpa de nada, ella no hizo nada y sin poder contenerse más las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus perlados ojos. Se aferró a más no poder de la espalda de Sasuke, buscando algún consuelo y sintiendo como él podía abrazar su frágil alma y decirle que todo estaba bien.

\- No te contengas más Hinata.. – Dijo Sasuke sintiendo como lloraba en su hombro como nunca antes la había visto.

Se quedaron un momento más juntos mientras ella se tranquilizaba. En ese preciso momento Sasuke tuvo uno de sus gratos recuerdos de la niñez en la que cuando volvía todo lastimado o llegaba de esa forma a clases, ella era la única que se preocupaba por él y lo ayudaba con sus heridas, vendándolo y regalándole una sonrisa, pero también podía ver como su cuerpo también tenía vendajes. Aun así nunca la vio borrar la sonrisa para con él, sabía que era la única que salía sinceramente de sus labios ya que ninguno más conocía lo que había detrás de cada venda.

 _\- No te preocupes.. Se de este tipos de golpes.. – La escuchaba que le hablaba – Todo estará bien de ahora en adelante.. Puedes contar conmigo._

Solo podía sonreír ante el recuerdo de ella cuidándolo con mucho amor. Y sin más le dijo una frase que para algunos les sonaría un tanto malpensada o cargada de odio y enojo pero para ella era lo que necesitaba escuchar.

\- Ya no habrá más dulces en tu vida Hinata.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras acariciaba su cabello – ya no tendrás que sentir su dulce amargura..

\- Gracias Sasuke.. – Respondió Hinata con un suspiro – Gracias por todo..

 **/-/**

 **Hola a todos! Aquí me tienen con una nueva historia ii la verdad que es la primera que hago sobre esta pareja. La verdad es que soy nueva con este shippeo y creo que es hermoso! Me encantan los fanart ii los fanfic de ellos ii no puedo dejar de leerlos! Quiero hacer una historia más larga de ellos pero el problema está en que nunca lo vi completo a Naruto ni leí el manga así que no me animo a hacer una historia en el mundo shinobi por miedo a errar mucho los hechos. Si no les molesta que no sea una experta juro que me animo a hacerlo.. Bueno en si esta historia la invente y a la vez no ya que la saque de un tema muy pero muy bueno que se llama Ame to Kusari de Luka Megurine.**

 **La verdad que ese video me encanta pero aun no me quedan muy claro los personajes en sí. Es por eso que por lo poco que vi o que yo quise entender, se podía aplicar a estos dos personajes. Si ustedes tienen otra idea del video díganmela porque me gustaría saber que piensan.**

 **Bueno sin más, gracias de corazón por leerme! Bezotes a los que me lean**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


End file.
